Endless MilkyWay
by FancyBunny
Summary: Meet second year student of Nekoma High, Hayato, Nanami. A regular student who live everyday doing the same routine. An acquaintance of her middle school year visits her one day. Somehow, her life is suddenly becomes more interesting. "I guess being part of the Cats isn't so bad..." (I don't own the characters of Haikyuu, only my characters)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

* * *

><p>Nekoma High, students chat among each other during lunchtime. A few students eats their lunches. For a young female student, her usual spot to eat is at her classroom. Her dark brown hair is tied up to a low ponytail that reach a couple inches past her shoulder. Her dark grey eyes only observe some students chatting or walk past her seat. Her parents gave her name Hayato, Nanami. Her classmates usually nickname her, Nene for short.<p>

Nene enjoys eating her homemade lunches, trying out new recipes to give her more energy for the day. With a small smile on her face, yesterday's recipe was a success. Finishing her lunch, she turns to the clock behind her to check the time. Luckily, she has time to buy pocket size snacks from the vending machine. Grabbing her coin purse, she left the classroom to her favorite vending machine.

* * *

><p>Returning to her class with a couple candy bars in her hands, Nene notices a few students standing in front of the classroom doors. The students are all male students; they seem strange with their hairstyles. One of them shaved his head but the top part of his hair is dyed blonde. She blinks in confusion as her head slightly tilts to the right. <span><em>'They are taller than an average male student…'<em> Nene thought to herself. She is a bit annoyed of the male students crowding the door; Nene mumbles excuse me while squeezing past them. A couple of her classmates mumble out welcome back. Nene thanks the heavens above for giving her friendly classmates. She returns to her set while putting her treats in her school bag.

**"Nanami-san."** A female student approach Nene at her desk. Nene smiles a little her classmate, **"Oh Hello, Mai-san."**

**"There are some boys who wanted to see you, I'm not sure why. They are outside."** Mai said while looking at the classroom door. The male students who stand outside of the door, wave at the two female students. Mai only glares at the suspicious students while Nene looked confused. Mai turns to Nene, **"Just say the word and I'll make them run with their tails between their legs."**

Nene sweat drops at her classmate's bold nature. Mai is a tall black haired student who is Nene's left side neighbor of the class. She is quite protective of her female classmates but she is more protective of Nene. Nene stands at 5'4, shorter than her female classmates.

**"N-no, it's fine Mai. I'll check what they need."** Nene assures Mai and left her seat to greet the males.

When she approaches the teenage men, Nene seems uneasy with the group until she saw one student who is familiar. He could easily tower her with his height. His black bed head stands out from the usual hairstyles. His name is Kuroo, Tetsuro.

**"Yo, Haya-chan."** He greets her with a smirk on his face. Nene sighs, **"Kuroo-san, is there something you need?"**

Nene knew him in the past since they share the same class in middle school and they were desk neighbors. She is quite familiar with his laid-back attitude with a hint of being mischievous. Now in Nekoma High school, they are next door class neighbors. She notices the blonde mohawk student is nervous about something. Nene ignores that for now as she focuses on Kuroo.

Kuroo wrap his left arm around Nene's shoulder, **"Well you see, Haya-chan. Our volleyball team is running in a bit of a problem."** Nene suddenly becomes wary of Kuro's change of voice from normal to sickly sweet that could put a small chill down her spine.

**"Problem?"** Nene asks. Kuroo looks down to her eyes, **"Well I know that you don't do much after school, staying home and doing homework every day."**

Nene doesn't like where this is going now, almost kicking herself in the head for taking the bait. **"Your point?"** She asks in a tired voice.

**"So my point is…become our volleyball manager, Haya-chan!"** Kuroo said joyfully. Nene could only stare at Kuroo with wide eyes, shocked at his idea.

**"EHHHHHHH?!"** Nene shouts in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done with prologue...ahh Now I shall tackle school style fanfiction. Thank you for readers who took the time to read this fanfiction. I'll be uploading soon in the future. I believe this should be fluff, friendship, and maybe romance...I don't know yet. Pfff it sounds like the usual Korean Drama mix (I cannot stop watching them).**

**Bye Bye everyoneee!**

**-Fancybunny.**


	2. Meet the team

** Meet the team**

* * *

><p>Nene couldn't remember what happened after seeing Kuroo. It's been a day since her mind becomes occupied by his idea. <span><em>'Me, a manager? I guess it wouldn't be so bad right?'<em> She thought to herself. She blankly stared at the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. Her mind goes to automatic; her hands distract themselves by copying everything on the board to her notebook. Nene almost jumped out of her seat when the bell rings for the end of the day.

**"Hey…Nanami-san?" **A female voice made Nene's heart out of her chest. Nene's head slowly turn to her classmate, Mai. Mai looks worried for her robotic friend who gave her a fake smile. Her classmate gave her a short glare, Mai always hates people lying to her.

**"Sorry, Mai-san. A lot of stuff is going through my mind."** Nene said truthfully while bearing a tired smile on her face. Mai nods, **"I can tell, your body movements are like a robot. Now then, you should go to the gym, no one likes their manager to be late."**

Nene tries to ask how she knows about her after-school activity but Mai left quickly. Looking at the time, she quickly packs her stuff in her bag and jog to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>"Huff…huff…I made it."<strong> Nene quietly comments, out of breath. She is surprised of the grand size of the gym. Her left hand held on the edge of the metal's doorway. Her ears caught the student's sneakers squeak against the polished wooden floor.

She saw a few male students wearing their sport uniforms. Red and black is Nekoma's color. Her eyes caught the student's quick movements to catch the ball from hitting the floor. Nene saw Kuroo shout out to one of his team mates to catch the volleyball. The volleyball member falls forward to let his left arm bounce the ball to the air. She slowly walks to the wooden benches, Nene studies one male student that have the ends of his hair dyed blonde while the top remains dark brown stands in the middle of the net, ready himself for the flying ball to fall on his hands. His hands direct the ball towards his left side. Nene's eyes widen to see Kuroo jumped into the air to slam the volleyball to other side of the net of the opponent's side.

The other side of the net is some other members of the team, giving Nene a hint that they are practicing.

_'They are like cats. Powerful and nimble.'_ Nene thought to herself. She lost herself to the game in front of her. A deep chuckle broke her out of her thoughts. She turns her head to her left to see two grown men looking at her with interest.

**"Oh! I-I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm here for the manager's position…Kuroo-san recommend me to join the team."** Nene nervously explains herself. One of the grow ups is an elderly man, he reminds Nene of a cat who bears a cat-like grin.

**"Ah yes. He mentions you when we talk about the manager's position, Hayato, Nanami."** The elderly man comments. "You can call me Nekomata-sensei, advisor of the volleyball club. This is my assistant coach, Naoi-sensei." Naoi bows his head in greetings and Nene bows to them.

**"Please to meet you both, Nekomata-sensei and Naoi-sensei. I hope I can live up your expectations."** She said. Nekomata smiles at the flustered Nene; he motions Naoi to blow the whistle. Naoi nods then blows the whistle for break time. The team turns to their coach and newly appointed manager. Kuroo jogs to Nene, **"Glad you can make it Haya-chan. Oi Kenma, remember Haya-chan?"** He calls out for his pudding haired friend. Kenma sighs then nods in greetings to Nene, **"Hello…nice to see you again Hayato-san."** Nene gave a small smile Kenma, **"Likewise."**

Nekomata spoke up, **"Everyone, meet your newly appointed manager, Hayato, Nanami. Please make her feel welcome here."** The team shouts out in greetings and Nene bows her head in greetings.

**"Nice to meet you all, I will try my best and please be patient with me."**

* * *

><p>One by one, the volleyball team introduce themselves to their new manager.<p>

A light haired brunette student introduces himself, **"Hello Hayato-san, my name is Yaku, Morisuke. A third-year student and the libero of the team."** Nene and Yaku shared a handshake. Nene felt at ease from Yaku's warm nature. He seems to be a bit taller than Nene in height.

Nene jumped in surprised when another male student with a blonde mohawk nervously shouts loudly as his cheeks grow red.

**"M-my name is –!"**

**"Ah his name is Yamamoto, Taketora. A second year likes you and wing spiker. Don't mind him, Haya-chan."** Kuroo interrupts the nervous male. Yamamoto angrily yells at Kuroo, **"You!"** He quickly follows Kuroo who smirks and jogs away from him. Nekomata blows his own whistle to let the team practice again. Nene felt suddenly tired when watching the volleyball team play against each other. She quickly fishes out a cherry jolly rancher from her school bag and throws it into her mouth. She let the candy sweeten her tastes buds and her body back to normal after sitting on the wooden bench for a while.

_'Maybe…this wouldn't be so bad after all.'_ Nene thought herself when she starts refilling empty water bottles or bringing a small basket of clean towels for the team. She felt glad to meet an interesting team of Nekoma.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done with the first chapter of Nene-chan's first day of being manager. I'm slowly pacing myself to let her bond with the team. After all, friendship is powerful like family. Thank you for the readers to take the time to read my fanfiction. **

**Hope you can read my later chapters in the future! Bye bye everyone!**

**-Fancybunny**

**Trivia: **

**. Nene-chan loves different types of food but leans a bit towards sweets.**


End file.
